Kitazawa Hagumi
はぐみ |English Name = Hagumi Kitazawa |School = Hanasakigawa Girls' High School |Year = Second Year First Year (Season 1) |Class = 2-E 1-A (Season 1) |Birthday = July 30 |Gender = Female |Height = 152 cm |Band = harohapi |Position = Bassist |Instrument = Rickenbacker 4003 Jetglo Black Bass |Zodiac = Leo (♌︎) |Blood Type = O |Likes = Croquette from her family's shop Meat Curry |Dislikes = None |Hobbies = Running marathons |Image Color = #FF9923 |Seiyuu = Yoshida Yuri (吉田有里) |Nickname = Hagu (Himari & Kasumi)}} Kitazawa Hagumi is an energetic second-year student at Hanasakigawa Girls' High School and the bassist of Hello, Happy World!. Outside of the band, she is friends with Saaya. Background Hagumi is the only daughter of a family of butchers. They own a meat shop, where their bestselling item is their croquette. She says that her parents fight often and when this happens, her mother becomes prone to emotional outbursts and her father disappears for days at a time. She also states that her parents don't approve of her energetic personality, as they believe it is not proper for a girl to behave in such a way. As such, she uses sports as an outletEverybody, On Three!/Card Story. Hagumi also has an older brother who taught her to play the guitar a bit in the past, which made learning to play the bass easier for her. Appearance Hagumi has copper eyes and short, bright orange hair. Her bangs and forelocks frame her face, and she has two long cowlick split at the center. Her casual attire combines sporty and feminine items, such as a white sundress with sunflowers across the top and bottom, a bright orange jacket, and a brown backpack. During winter, she wears a long and brown knitted sweater, which dark-brown bear-shaped pockets on it and dark shorts underneath. During summer, Hagumi dons a white-and-blue short-sleeved college jacket, a red pleated skirt and a dark blue beanie with animal ears on it. Personality Lively and passionate for sports, Hagumi is known for her sunny disposition and energetic nature. She is cheery and can be a bit of a show-off, but she usually doesn't take things too far. She tries to convince others to indulge in her sporty hobbies at times. Despite her tomboyish personality, Hagumi has an affinity for cute things and has a complex over her boyish appearance. She especially loves Michelle's costume due to how it resembles a large stuffed bear. She can also be surprisingly sensitive and cautious of others' emotions as well, and dislikes competition due to the fact that somebody will always lose and feel bad for itTearful Smile Anchor Runner/Event Story. She is also very affectionate with her bandmates and cares for them a lot, and calls all of them, aside from Kaoru, with nicknames - Kanon as "Kano-chan-senpai", Kokoro as "Kokoron", and Misaki as "Mii-kun". Game Interactions A list of characters Hagumi interacts with in the game. Videos Introduction= Trivia * She is a member of the dance club, as well as the captain of the local softball team. * Hagumi has expressed a desire for her family's meat shop to collaborate with Saaya's bakeryFile:Loading Screen Comic 30.jpg. * She is the same height as Arisa and Chisato and is the shortest member of Hello, Happy World! * She is childhood friends with Kasumi, but Hagumi only realized it when Kasumi didn't have her cat ears (as she used to wear twin tailsFile:Toyama_Kasumi_-_Kid_Live2D_Model.png when she was younger). * She admits to being bad at studying. * Adding to her athletic nature, Hagumi is known for being able to run very fastTearful Smile Anchor Runner/Event Story. * She is skilled at karutaDreams, Reality, and Hundred Songs/Event Story. * She has a monkey stuffed animal that she cuddles up to during bedtime to help her sleep and she's had it since she was little. When asked by Kanon what it's name was she simply replied "Monkey". Her mother has been patching it up for her throughout the years.A Fleeting Night's Dream/Event Story. References Navigation ru:Китазава Хагуми Category:Hello, Happy World! Category:Characters